This invention relates to slant axis rotary mechanisms, and, more particularly, to improved constructions for such mechanisms whereby their efficiency may be increased.
Slant axis rotary mechanisms such as those disclosed by Clarke in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,218 issued Dec. 23, 1969, when used as internal combustion engines, are limited in output, due largely to the presence of high stresses in the mechanism main shaft. The limitation is generated by the fact that the diameter of the journal for the main shaft at the end thereof adjacent the timing gearing must be lesser than that at the opposite end since shaft diameter must be reduced, according to present design techniques, in order to accommodate the timing gearing required to produce the proper gear ratio.
A lesser, but yet significant factor in limiting output arises from the fact that the rotor flange must be designed to be as thin as possible in order to maximize displacement of the mechanism. However, the minimum thickness of the rotor flange is limited by bending stresses therein during operation which might cause interference between the parts during operation of the mechanism, the need to provide adequate cooling passages within the rotor including the flange, the need to provide craters or recesses in the flange to optimize combustion, etc.